


Burning

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a song, Demon!Dean, F/M, NSFW, NSFW text, Oneshot, PWP, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The reader sings at a karaoke bar, and catches the attention of Demon!Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

You'd chosen the song on purpose, because you'd spotted him straight away in the bar. He was tall, deathly handsome, and gave off a dangerous edge you knew you couldn't resist. His green eyes watched you carefully, and you made sure to give some extra sway to your hips when you moved over to the bar. When your girlfriends had encouraged you to sing, you'd immediately known which song you'd need.

Maybe if he realised you were singing to him, he'd come over and say something. You wanted him, that much was for sure. Wanted him underneath you, all hardness and denim. You wanted him to wake up in the morning and still feel nail marks on his skin.

The song started, and you sang along, grinning at your friends, who cheered loudly from the table at the front. The words were filled with lust and you gyrated along, keeping your eyes away from him, but feeling his gaze centred on you.

“I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care  
I've got a burning desire for you, baby  
I've got a burning desire”

The second verse kicked in, and you continued to move on that stage, feeling like the rest of the bar's patrons had disappeared and this was a show meant only for his eyes. Christ, you didn't even know his name. Maybe it was the vodka you'd knocked back earlier giving you more bravado, but you didn't care. All you knew was that you wanted to watch his green eyes rolling back in his head as you made him cum.

As the song came to a finish and you walked off stage to the excited screeching of your friends, you didn't even hear their words. Green eyes was watching your every move, his fingers curling around his tumbler of whiskey seductively. Another man approached him, shorter, darker in every way, and briefly they spoke. Green eyes looked a little pissed and waved him off, which seemed to anger the other man, who left.

'Jeez, could you be staring any more?' Beth, one of your oldest friends, caught your attention.

'Sorry.' You smiled, a little embarrassed. 'He is just...really, really hot.'

'He looks older than you.' Your friend murmured, concerned. A guy got up on stage and started belting out an awful rendition of “We Are The Champions”. You smiled at Beth, taking her hand.

'You know I can take care of myself.' You reassured her with a squeeze of her fingers. She nodded, but the expression on her face showed she wasn't entirely convinced. Then her eyes went wide and you turned to see what had caught her attention.

Green eyes was in front of you, all six foot something of him, and holy cow, you could see the outlines of his pectorals underneath the black t-shirt he wore. Beth backed off, dropping your hand, and you were suddenly alone with him.

'Hi.' You squeaked, your confidence disappearing. Clearing your throat, you affected a smile, offering your hand. 'Hi. I'm Y/N.'

He didn't speak for a moment, as if he was assessing you. Then he smiled, a crooked half smile that sent jolts of heat to your core and he took your hand. 'Dean.'

'Well, Dean. You gonna buy me a drink?'

Dean chuckled. 'I was gonna do more than that, but it's a start.' He stood to one side, gesturing to the bar. You glanced back at Beth, who was still looking worried, and gave her a little wave, before heading off to the bar with Dean close behind you. 'What's your poison?' He asked, motioning to the barman.

You smiled, giving him your favourite drink order, and he nodded to the barman, who fixed up the drinks.

'So. You're new in town.'

Dean didn't reply as he paid the tab, and you slid your fingers around your drink, wondering if he'd answer.

'I'm gonna be short here.' He said, his voice low, sending tremors through you. 'I'm not up for small talk. You've been working that tight ass all night, and I've every intention of dragging you up to my room and fucking you senseless.'

You felt shock register somewhere in your brain but it was quickly swamped by arousal, and you picked up your drink, downing it in three swallows, relishing the dry burn of the alcohol. Placing your glass back on the counter, you looked up at him with a filthy smirk. 'Well, you'd better start dragging. I haven't got all night.'

'You better have.' He said with a grin, before finishing his own drink swiftly. As he pulled you towards the exit, you didn't even look back at your friends. You'd text Beth and let her know you were okay later.

Dean was staying in the motel next to the bar, which was run down and probably frequented by men cheating on their spouses, but right now you really couldn't care less about the location, as long as it had a mattress. And was preferably indoors. Although, if Dean decided to take you against the wall, you certainly wouldn't complain.

He was silent as he pulled you into his room and flicked on the low lighting. As he turned around, he fixed you with those green eyes, and he was almost predatory in the way he drank the sight of you in.

'Fuck.' He said, looking away briefly.

'You okay?' Your voice was tainted with concern.

'Yeah.' He nodded, his eyes closed. 'Just a lil' wound up. Been thinking about doing this for the last couple of hours, and it's hard to keep control.'

You grinned, moving closer to him, placing your clutch bag on the table in the kitchenette. 'I'm not so good at the control thing either.'

His eyes opened again, and in the dim light they looked black, but then he looked at you and they were still that brilliant green. You shook it off and pulled him closer, kissing him hard. Dean seemed taken aback by your actions, but returned the kiss without protest, even as you pushed against his chest.

Breaking the kiss, you took advantage of his disorientation and pushed him backwards roughly, onto the bed. He seemed genuinely shocked by this, and scowled up at you from the bed.

'What's the matter, Dean? You can think about fucking me, but I can't think about the same for you.' He went to get up, and you pounced, straddling his lap, pinning him to the bed. Chances were he could probably throw you off easily, but you were going to try this for as long as it lasted. And if he did take control...well, you weren't exactly going to complain.

'You're brave.' He growled, his hands reaching up to slide along your thighs, underneath the short skirt you wore. 'I'll give you that.'

You smiled, dragging one nail down the front of his t-shirt, watching the fabric ripple under your touch. 'I'll show you how brave I am.' You ground your hips against his, feeling the very evident arousal underneath his jeans. Sliding backwards, away from his hands, you moved off of the edge of the bed, your fingers questing south to the buckle of his pants. Keeping your eyes locked on his, you undid them, allowing the button to pop. His erection strained at the fabric, and he groaned when you finally freed it from it's prison. He wasn't wearing boxers, which pleased you – one less barrier between you and your prize. As your fingers took his hardened flesh in hand, he groaned even louder, his head arching back on the old sheets. You smiled, feeling the power you had over him as you started to stroke him slowly, from tip to base, watching as the head of his cock glistened with pre-cum.

'Fuck.' The word was a desperate whisper on his lips and you felt him twitch underneath your touch. Wondering just how much control he was losing, you decided to push the boundaries, and wet your lips, bending your head to slide them over the head of his straining erection. He gasped at the heat that enveloped him, his hands fisting into the already rumpled covers. Running your tongue up the length of him, applying the smallest amount of pressure with your cheeks, you continued to take him in and out of your mouth, relishing every little moan he gave. With a sudden burst of confidence, you removed your hand from the base of his cock and took him as far as you could, before your gag reflex kicked in. Dean's hips jerked from the bed, and he lost every ounce of control he had, cumming hard and fast down your throat. The intensity of his orgasm, and the lack of warning shocked you, but you swallowed every last drop of him, closing your eyes to the sound of his guttural growl.

Sitting back, you licked your lips, enjoying the taste he'd left in your mouth, before looking up at him as he propped himself up on his elbows, his lidded green eyes on you.

'That...' He shook his head.

'Hmm?' You raised your eyebrows, pulling an innocent expression, which suddenly, seemed to piss him off. Like a blur, he was off the bed, his cock still hanging from his open pants. You found yourself on your back on the mattress, his lips pressed to yours, demanding that you relinquish the control you'd had.

Dean's fingers pulled at your skirt, ripping it from you without much care, and flinging it to the side of the room. As he kissed you breathlessly, you felt his hand move your thin panties to one side, his nimble digits seeking out the warmth of your core. He pulled back to look down at you.

'Sucking my dick got you wet, then?' He grinned. 'Or was it swallowing my cum?'

You cried out your answer as he thrust two fingers inside you, your wet cunt allowing him passage without restriction. He held himself up with his free hand, watching you intently as your body undulated under his questing fingers.

'I'm still fucking hard. One perk, I suppose.' You couldn't manage to wonder at that remark, as he continued to talk whilst fucking you with his hand. 'I think it's gonna be a long night. And for that little exercise in control, I'm gonna make sure you know who's running this show, sweetheart.' Lust flooded your body as he pulled his fingers out of you, making sure you were looking at him as he licked them clean. 'Fuck, I gotta be inside you. Now.'

His hands made short work of your top, and you went for his shirt, both of you practically ripping the other's clothes off. He didn't bother with the laces on his boots, simply toeing them off as you kicking your sandals away. Your panties were torn from your hips, and you knew you'd be getting a cab home in the morning to spare yourself the walk of shame, commando style.

'Ugh, fuck.' You grunted in an unladylike manner as his lips found your hardened nipples, his cock pressing at your thigh. 'Dean...fuck...'

'You taste positively sinful.' He whispered, biting at your flesh and making you cry out. Without any warning, he span you on the bed, pulling you upwards so your back was against his chest. Using strength you couldn't match, he lifted you up and brought you down hard on his cock, and he slid inside you with one brutal thrust that had you screaming his name. 'Fuck, you're tight.' He groaned, leaning his forehead against your neck. You gasped for air, panting heavily as your channel adjusted to the invasion. The initial shock of the size of him gave way to overwhelming pleasure as he moved inside you, the friction between your walls and his long strokes spiralling upwards to short out every circuit in your brain. You weren't sure you'd be able to function on a higher level than “tree pretty” for the rest of the night.

Dean thrust into you hard, hitting the right spot and you re-evaluated the situation.

Make that the rest of the week.

He was holding you up against him, his hands cupping your breasts, twisting and teasing your nipples mercilessly. You were never into pain, but somehow, every touch he laid on you, be it bite, pinch, scratch or anything, was just turning you into a mushy, jello pile of bliss and you knew that any second now, you were going to cum on his thick cock as it pushed its way into your body. He seemed to sense it, and increased his pounding, sinking his teeth into the crook of your shoulder.

That sent you flying over the edge, your pussy clamping down on his cock like a vice and Dean groaned into your skin, enjoying the feel of your tightness as you came hard. It didn't stop his rhythm and he continued to hold you up, fucking you harder as you tried to gather your wits.

When you'd stopped shaking and twitching around him, he pulled out, pushing you down onto your stomach. 'Roll over.' He ordered and you obeyed, looking up at him. With a smile, he pushed your thighs upwards, exposing you to him. 'I gotta taste you.' He said, bending his head to lick a long stripe over your cunt. You couldn't move, even though your body tried to arch in pleasure – his large hands held your thighs fast. Focusing on his tongue, a noise escaped your throat that was half moan, half cry. There might have been some English words in there somewhere, but you were too busy with Dean's tongue fucking to care what you were saying.

He was unstoppable, and you briefly wondering if he needed to breath, and just how long his tongue was as he found all the right parts of you, sending you into a spasm, needing more. He laughed against you, almost as if he knew what he doing was driving you insane.

'You want me back inside?' He asked, before plunging his tongue as deep into you as it would go. You nodded, not sure if anything you said would be intelligible at this point. He pulled his tongue out, swirling it around you entrance. 'Or maybe I could...' He trailed off, his tongue touching you against, moving down from your wet hole to...

Oh, sweet holy friggin' mother of God....

He chuckled again as he pulled away, keeping his hands on your thighs as he crawled upwards, his cock coming to rest against your cleft. Your eyes were focused on him as he watched you. 'You liked that.'

'I...fu...fuck...' You closed your eyes, trying to breathe without hyperventilating. No one had ever done that before. You had a funny feeling sex wasn't going to be up to par in future.

Dean took hold of his cock, rubbing it against your core, teasing your clit. 'I want to cum inside you.' He said, his voice dripping with pure sex, and you had absolutely no objection to his request. It didn't look like he was going to take no for an answer, as he slid his cock back into your cunt, slowly, purposefully, until he bottomed out. Hooking his hands under your knees, he held you in the same position, getting as deep as he could inside you.

Damn, it felt like you were going to split in two, but you'd fucking die happy, that was for sure.

'You're so fucking tight.' He said, kissing you hard, his tongue seeking entrance to your mouth, almost imitating the actions of his cock as he pounded you into the mattress. Yep, you were going to die. You really didn't care.

He shuddered, and changed the angle a little, bringing his pelvis flush against yours, hitting your clit with every thrust inside you, and you couldn't take any more, cumming hard again. The spasms of your walls around his cock seemed to trigger something inside him, and those green eyes squeezed closed for a second as his cock swelled, pulsed and then finally, released inside you. Dean roared his climax, and his eyes opened again, looking down at you.

Black replaced green.

Your orgasm ebbed away, as his continued, and you wondered if what you were seeing was real.

He shut his eyes again, shaking on top of your body as he calmed. When he opened them, they were back to green, but you were certain of what you'd seen. He seemed to sense your worry, pulling out and away from you. He was breathing heavily, and he sat on the edge of the bed, pulling the sheet around his waist.

'You okay?' You asked, sitting up, uncaring of your nudity. You'd just fucked him; there wasn't a whole lot to be modest about.

'I'm fine. Just...that was intense.' He chuckled. 'I'm really fucking glad I told Crowley to shove it earlier. This was a much better deal.'

'Who's Crowley?'

Dean shook his head. 'No one. It doesn't matter.' He turned back to you. 'You up for round two?'

You blinked. 'Already?' You looked down at his lap. Sure enough, he was already hardening, his stare fixated on your heaving chest. 'Wow.'

He laughed. 'You don't know the half of it.'

 


End file.
